Secrets of Templar's
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Haytham can't sleep in the noisy pub after Ziio sent him away. He meets a young Redcoat who lets him stay with him at his place for the night and a game of chess, not knowing that their future was going to become very long together due to a shattered window. Sexual content, Male/Male, death. My first Male/Male
1. Something New

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

_Something New_

* * *

><p>The Green Dragon tavern was loud, more so then usual.<p>

All the noise kept Haytham awake, making him roll around his bed for hours trying to ignore the pulsing of his walls at the sound.

With a groan of annoyance, the Templar threw off his covers and pulled his long hair into a loose messy ponytail. Once he tugged on his boots, Haytham exited his meager inn room with a heavy yawn.

The small group of his newfound friends and fellows in the Order all sat in their usual table, a small group of other random men and women surrounded it while clapping their hands as Hickey and another man sculled their pints.

After some time the younger of the two raised a hand in defeat making people cheer or boo, Hickey didn't have the strongest stomach for once.

The man Hickey had been versing laughed, not showing a hint of drunkenness as he relaxed in his chair. A bright red soldier coat was hanging over the back of the chair, Haytham looked the man up and down defensively as he joined them.

"'Ey there 'aythum!" Hickey slurred out his words while grabbing at the backsides of any passing woman making the older Templar frown in disapproval, Johnson pulled over an empty chair for Haytham to sit.

"Appreciated, Johnson."

"Not a worry sir. Couldn't sleep?" The slightly older man chuckled at the exhaustion on Haytham's face, "Want something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Haytham called over a barmaid and requested a drink; the woman bowed her head and went away with other orders.

Haytham didn't speak in the time it took for his drink to arrive, though the second he took his first mouthful the Redcoat raised his own new pint with a cocky smirk, "Cheer's mate."

With a tilt of his head, Haytham raised his own drink and repeated a simple, "Cheers."

The soldier jumped when a drunken woman fell into his lap, "Are you alright miss?" The woman laughed at his polite tone and wrapped her arms around his neck while getting more comfortable in his lap.

Around the table men cheered and teased, Haytham felt his brow twitch as he caught the uncomfortable look on the soldiers face. The younger man went stiff as another woman hanged over his shoulders causing the soldier to look like a frightened deer.

The startled surprise was replaced with a cheerful grin, fake as anything.

The night drew on and Haytham began to converse with the soldier, learning his name was Krosis Alonso.

"I was under Braddock's command along with Charles."

"I heard about Braddock… were you there?"

"Yes, I was." Krosis seemed to relax as the woman on his lap migrated over to Hickey, who didn't hesitate to make out with her.

Exhaustion hit Haytham again causing him to rub his eyes, Krosis looked at him with concern over the rim of his drink.

"Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in an age…"

"I had had a very hard time these past months. I would like some quiet but…" He looked around the pub; Krosis nodded in agreement and squinted around.

"Might do me some good to get out of here too…" The soldier muttered as the woman in Hickey's lap tried to pull him down into a kiss.

Watching Krosis avoid the woman's sucking lips, Haytham sighed and stood suddenly. Only a few watched as he gestured an hand over to an unused board game.

"Mr. Alonso, may you appreciate a game?"

"It's a bit loud out here for that, mate. You might appreciate my chessboard back at my place, and a couch." Krosis chuckled in humor.

"And the quiet too… give me a moment." Haytham didn't want to throw away the opportunity to play chess or get some sleep, even on a couch. He dressed into his full clothes and returned to look for the soldier.

"The boy went to get some bottles down the stairs, give him a good thrashing at chess for me, Sir." Johnson called out when he saw his superior in the Order; Haytham nodded in thanks and went down to meet the Redcoat.

With three bottles in hand, they exited the pub and walked down the quiet streets with deep breaths of the clear air and sighs of relief as the noise was left behind, "I don't like crowds like that…"

"You did seem rather uncomfortable, Mr. Alonso." The solider seemed to flinch, not realizing Haytham had noticed his discomfort.

Without another word, the tall young man led them through the streets and alleys until they reached a small house that looked like it was falling apart, "Sorry, it's not much on the outside…"

"It is quieter then the inn, that's for sure." Haytham chuckled in light humor as he waited for the younger man to unlock the door. Inside Krosis was quick to light his lamps; they walked into the study where the chessboard was set out on a small coffee table.

Carefully, Krosis lit the candles beside the board while Haytham sat and began to set up the board while savoring the feeling of the nostalgic pieces in his fingers.

"One moment…" The soldier disappeared into the darkness; there was the sound of clinking somewhere in the back of the house before he returned with two glasses in his hand.

The taller man sat into his old armchair and poured them a drink each before getting started with the game.

-A-

How long had they been playing chess and drinking?

Haytham wobbled slightly as he went to the bathroom the hundredth time that night, how much had he drunk? More than the soldier that was sure.

Both him and Krosis had gone through the three bottles bought back from the pub; the younger man was starting to look a little tipsy and red in the cheeks while Haytham felt dizzy, like he was having an outer body experience.

"I think I have had enough… are you alright to sleep down here? I can give you my bed if you like…"

"No it is fine. Goodnight Mr. Alonso."

"Goodnight Mr. Kenway." Krosis returned with a light chuckle while climbing his stairs.

A shattering window awoke Haytham, he groaned in annoyance. Finally he had been getting some sleep only to have it ruined again. A throb in his head was beginning to form.

The sound of Krosis rushing down the starts made Haytham stand to alert, suddenly feeling very sober in the face of possible danger, "What was that Mr. Kenway?"

"I don't know, it came from the kitchen." The two men rushed to the kitchen to find a cold wind flowing through the shattered window, a large stone with a message wrapped around it lay on glass shards on the floor.

As Krosis lifted to rock to read the message, Haytham looked through the glass to try and spy anyone outside but all he saw was the darkness. Turning around he saw Krosis looking at the paper with a sorrowful expression.

"What is it?" The young man flinched and looked up with a startled look.

"Oh, nothing. Just some people around here don't like the idea of a Redcoat living amongst them…" As he spoke, Krosis crumpled up the paper and pulled a fake smile. "I will grab some boards from under my stairs, you should get some more sleep."

With the paper clenched in his trembling hand, Krosis walked away while hunching his shoulders in hurt. Whatever was on that paper was not aimed at his soldier life, and it made Haytham rather curious.

Giving the window another glance, Haytham returned to the couch. The sound of Krosis hammering boards over the window kept Haytham awake until the younger man finally returned to his room.

Waiting a moment, Haytham stood and pulled back on his hidden blade gauntlet over his plain shirt. Silently he left through the front door and went around the side of the shattered window, pacing around the Templar found the first hint.

Not a moment ago someone had been crouching behind a fence, probably watching Krosis' reaction and seeing Haytham.

Awakening his eagle eye with a wince as it made him get hit with nausea, Haytham followed a hazy gold trail through the alleys until he found three men whispering to each other. Stealthily as he could, Haytham climbed the wall near the corner and perched on the roof just above them so he could listen.

"Bastard had another man with him, openly showing off his devilish habits."

"We should drag him out for his generals to see!"

"I don't want him to breathe on me… I might catch it."

While rubbing his chin, Haytham frowned at the thought of anyone mistreating the Redcoat. Even if he didn't like them that much, Haytham still appreciated Krosis allowing him to rest at his home.

Swiftly, before any of the men could go back to Krosis', Haytham fell from the roof and slammed two men's heads to the ground and thus knocking them out. The third man leapt back with a gasp before being slammed into the wall with Haytham holding his shirt collar.

"I have some questions if you don't mind. Why did you throw the stone into Mr. Alonso's window?"

"I have nothing to say to you devil shit!" With a disinterested sigh, Haytham slammed his elbow over the man's chin. Blood began to drip down from a slit lip.

"Please let us be pleasant to each other. I am curious to why you and your friends seem so bent on the demise of a Redcoat solider."

"You battymen are all the same, acting like your normal!"

That made Haytham pause, "Battymen…?" He heard that saying before, somewhere in the Caribbean Sea.

"Yes, arse lovers." The man sniggered.

"Ah? Mr. Alonso enjoys the company of men?" That question made Haytham's captive look him up and down curiously.

"You didn't know? I thought that since you…"

"That because I was at his house I was 'with' him?" Haytham muttered out in annoyance.

"Seems like it…" Looking up, Haytham met eyes with Krosis. The taller man stood with hands folded behind his back, looking every bit a soldier. His face was of regal indifference as he stopped walking just a foot away from them.

"Mr. Alonso, I apologize. I…"

"What have you to apologize for Mr. Kenway? You led the way right to these trouble makers…" Krosis looked to the man trembling against the wall, "You have threatened an Captain of the British Army. That is enough to have you thrown in a prison cell."

"Sir please! I am sorry… we wont do it again! We were confused by rumors and lies!" The man sniveled making Haytham give him a curt disgusted look, "Please don't throw me in a cell!"

Krosis' eyes showed no emotion, as he looked the man up and down, he gave the unconscious men on the ground a simple glance.

"You may get off with a warning, but I will be reporting this attack if you return." Krosis looked to Haytham without a change in tone or expression, "Mr. Kenway, if you wish I could escort you back to the tavern."

"No, it is fine Mr. Alonso. I would very much appreciate sleep, I have had enough disruption tonight." Haytham let the sniveling man fall to the ground and took a similar pose as Krosis as he stepped over the unconscious men.

"Yes sir." Krosis stood to attention and led the way back to his home. Following quietly, Haytham felt a tremble at the tone Krosis was using. The solder tone sounded so… sensual?

Once inside and away from prying ears, Haytham halted Krosis at the stairs. "Was it true, what they said?"

Krosis stopped and turned to look back at Haytham with a stiff stance, "…Yes… I apologize."

"Why?" That made Krosis look at Haytham in surprise as the shorter but older man moved to stand in front of him, "I don't judge."

"I… thank you…" Krosis' face filled with relief as he lowered his head in thanks.

The black haired mans silver blue eyes then widened again as Haytham stood closer so his face was beneath Krosis' so he could whisper, "I REALLY don't judge."

Maybe it was the alcohol that made him so confidant, or the building desire that made Haytham do what he did.

With the whisper of warm breath, Haytham pulled the taller man's head down to lock lips. A small grunt of surprise escaped the young man before relaxing and deepening the kiss.

Their tongues fought against each other, Krosis reach up to clench Haytham on each side of his head and forced the older man backwards to slam against the other wall.

Parting, they took deep breaths, "Sorry…" Krosis apologized for his sudden roughness Haytham with a deep rasp, the older man chuckled as he removed his hidden blade and began to unbutton Krosis' shirt.

"I am a bit dominating myself." Haytham shoved the shirt off the soldier and ran his eyes down. It had been a while since he was with another man, the last sexual encounter had with either gender had been with Ziio, the native woman.

A ping of hurt hit his chest at the thought of the woman, he would had liked to have been with her longer but her discovery of his presence in the Templar Order made her send him away.

Haytham moaned as Krosis distractively tugged away his shirt and bit at his collar, leaving a red mark behind. Krosis spun him around and slammed his chest roughly into the wall causing him to grunt and moan.

If Haytham planned to complain about the position, it was lost as a warm coarse hand descended into his trousers and wrapped around his hard member. Haytham released a loud moan and threw his head back causing Krosis to chuckle against his ear.

The hand around his member began to pump slowly making Haytham harden more, he gritted his teeth at the almost painful wave of pleasure. The Templar almost wanted to let Krosis control the whole night… but Haytham was a leader and very dominant. He wanted to be in control of this night, their first time together.

Using his experience as an Assassin and Templar, Haytham slammed against Krosis, winding him, and threw the taller man to the floor. With a smirk, Haytham straddled his lap and began to remove the soldier's pants.

Without a word, Krosis watched with lusting eyes.

And when his large member was release, Haytham was blessed with a deep throated moan as he grabbed the pulsing flesh tightly.

"Ah uh, I will be in control tonight. Mr. Alonso… I am older." Haytham tutted when Krosis tried to roll them over.

"I am taller." Krosis said back with rasp humor in his voice, but he submissively relaxed on his forearms to watch Haytham pump his shaft. Another moan came from the younger man, "Hngh… Mr. Kenway… I suggest doing something else before I decide to change my mind."

"Impatient runt." Haytham muttered, but he too wanted to be inside this young soldier soon. Even more so when the man moaned deliciously as he did just then, "Just be still and trust me."

Krosis hummed in understanding, he threw his head back and sighed towards the roof as Haytham pumped him harder and faster.

Watching the young man's face contort in pleasure as time went by made Haytham's breathing become harsher. To hurry things along, he gripped the man's balls tightly.

The cry that escaped Krosis made Haytham's skin burn with want. Finally Krosis came, squirting his sperm all over his stomach and Haytham's hand.

Using his slicked hand, Haytham stretched Krosis' arse so it was slick for his shaft. A moan came from the man and he look up at Haytham with glassy eyes, he was submitting wonderfully and it made Haytham dizzier with lust.

After making sure Krosis' arse was literally dripping, Haytham slicked his hand again and covered his shaft, "Roll over, now."

Without question at Haytham's authority, Krosis rolled onto his stomach and held himself up with his forearms. Haytham gripped the young man around the hips, used his thumbs to spread the man wide and bent over his back to suck the skin on the back of Krosis' neck.

Slowly, Haytham pushed in his tip. Krosis moaned at the intrusion and spread his legs some more.

Then the two cried out in unison as Haytham slipped in without hindrance to the hilt. With the pleasure that washed over him, Haytham had to pause for a breath.

"Mr. Kenway…" Krosis moaned and wiggled.

"Alright, you impatient runt." Haytham chuckled while straightening up on his knees. At a slow pace he began to move in and out, Krosis arched in pleasure and clenched his teeth.

"Mr… Kenway… please…" The words came from deep in his throat.

In reply, Haytham sped up his pace while reaching one hand around to grip Krosis' hardening member and pumped it in unison to his thrusts. The speed and strength was growing as light began to flash and sparkle in his eyes.

Once again they cried out together as they simultaneously came. Haytham slackened against Krosis for a moment. The young man took his weight surprisingly well and stayed motionless until Haytham could catch his breath.

Haytham crawled off Krosis, Haytham couldn't take his eyes off the young mans behind and found himself going dry in the mouth.

Making it worse, Krosis rolled onto his back and rubbed his face. Haytham bent down and ran his lips along the young soldier's chest and neck drawing out a small chuckle.

Without words, the two men got dressed and stood to look at each other.

"I wish to make an offer, Mr. Alonso." Haytham's voice, even after what just transpired, was full of authority and business.

"Oh?" Krosis crossed his arms and tilted his head, the small gesture made Haytham twitch again.

"Leave the Redcoats and join my organization."

"Hm? That's asking a fair amount from me, maybe you should first explain…" Krosis spoke in a similar tone and scratched his chin, "Another game of chess?"

"Yes thank you, and maybe afterwards I can get some sleep. Is your bed still up for offer?"

A hearty laugh filled the room brightly, "Always."


	2. Distractive Man

**Chapter 2**

_Distractive Man_

* * *

><p>Outside the small mansion that sat on its own little hill overlooking Boston and the ocean, it was quiet. Inside, Krosis was busy going over paperwork while Haytham watched, sipping at a glass of wine.<p>

Watching the younger man made Haytham think, how long has it been now? Five or six years? Maybe longer, his hair was starting to go grey in the roots from all the stress in trying to get the Templar's set up in the Colonies and kill off the Assassins.

"Haytham, you're being distracting again." Krosis' sarcastic voice made Haytham snap out of his thoughts making him realised he had been staring at Krosis.

"Oh, and how could I possibly distract you?" He laughed as Krosis gave him a half-hearted glare, though his eyes were filled with desire. "Ah that's how."

A smirk was on Haytham's lips as he placed his glass on the small table next to his armchair and strolled around the soldier to lean over his shoulders. Krosis sighed and leaned back into the Grand Master's warmth.

"I am certain you can take a rest, you have been at it all day even before I arrived."

"It is important that I stay in the General's good books and don't miss a deadline, unless you want me to miss the opportunity to rise?"

"I NEVER keep you from 'rising' you runt." Haytham spoke fondly as he chuckled into Krosis' messy hair. It had grown another inch since he last saw him, "It does you no good to over work. Get some rest then get back to it later."

"Yes sir." Krosis chuckled and placed his papers down at Haytham's firm tone. His older lover let him go so he could stand and turn around to take Haytham in his arms, "I have neglected you since you returned sir, my apologies. How was England?"

"Rather dull. Maybe I could persuade your superiors to allow you to 'escort' me back for a month. I know you miss London…"

"Thank you, but my duty binds me here." He spoke sadly, "The wine you brought back is enough for me… and you too." Krosis gave a small smile and gave Haytham a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Before Krosis could move back, Haytham spun his head and locked lips, his tongue forced past the younger man's soft lips. A chuckle escaped the man before he returned the kiss with great fever.

When they leaned back to breathe Krosis whispered fondly into Haytham's ear, "Missed you…"

"Missed you too… come." The shorter man stood back while giving a soft tug at the sleeve and left the office. Krosis frowned in confusion and followed, Haytham had vanished causing Krosis to smirk. Haytham wanted to play then Krosis will play.

Carefully he examined the bottom floor then went up the stairs when he found nothing, the Templar Grand Master was hiding quiet well. Wanting to find the man quickly, Krosis stopped to think over the situation.

'If I was Haytham, just returned from England after so long, where would I go?' Only one place stuck out like a sore thumb, it was the same place Krosis would go.

Up the stairs, Krosis walked into his bedroom. Sure enough there was Haytham looking very relaxed on the bed, dressed in nothing but his Templar ring. He was patiently awaiting Krosis' presence.

Looking at the hardness belonging to the handsome older man, the younger Templar quickly stripped out of his house clothes causing Haytham to chuckle and crawled over the man to hover above him. Their shaft tips touched causing them to both moan in longing, how they missed each other.

With the desire to taste his lover, Krosis bit at Haytham's neck and along his jaw bringing out small moans. Soon the older man was breathing heavily beneath him.

While Krosis gave him brilliant red bites, Haytham reached between them to take the soldier's shaft and pump causing the young man to release a keening moan, "Bloody hell I seriously missed you!"

At those words, Haytham laughed. His hand continued to pump while his free had travelled of over the expanse of his lover's hard chest and shoulder blades, rising goose bumps in his wake. "Well you better get inside me and show how much you missed me."

Another moan whispered out of his lips as Krosis pulled out the oil they used from under the pillow and began to soak his hole. When his superior was slick, Krosis rubbed himself and positioned himself.

With sweat forming on his skin, Haytham wrapped his legs around his young lover's strong back and moaned as a familiar feeling entered him. Oh he missed this so much in the months stuck in the rain and cold of London.

A loud groan filled the room as Krosis hilted deeply inside Haytham, without hesitation he began to pound into the man roughly.

This is what Haytham enjoyed the most. Krosis was a sweet, sarcastic and sometimes shy man but during sex he was a dominative, rough man. It was no problem for Haytham to submit to the pleasure of this man, something usually unlike him.

"Krosis…" The words were gritted out through Haytham's teeth as his skin heated up, the young man looked down with red tinging his cheeks and sweat dripping down his temples.

At the burning desire in his lover's eyes, Krosis tilted Haytham higher with his hands on the man's backside and slammed with all his strength inside causing the older man to arch at the pain and pleasure.

The young Templar dug his nails in and latched his teeth on the side of Haytham's neck, the older man muffled his loud moans by digging his own teeth around Krosis' shoulder. He ran his nails up and down Krosis' spine leaving marks and blood trails along the tight muscles.

The feeling of his lover finally inside him after so long, and a muscled lower stomach rubbing roughly against the bottom of his shaft and rough against his balls, Haytham threw back his head to release a strangled moan to the roof as he ejaculated.

The slickness of his sperm covered both his and Krosis' stomachs causing a pleasant slickness against his softening shaft that it was rather quick for it to return to its hard glory.

A moan and breathless grunt was the only warning for Haytham before his lover came, the two men howled in pleasure and relief. Out of breath, Krosis rolled out of Haytham and fell on his stomach beside the man.

Taking in a deep breath as he rolled over the back of the spent young man, Haytham ran his tongue down the small wounds he had given the man. A muffled moan was invoked at this action by the young man.

A smirk raised to Haytham's lips as he stroked his own haft with oil covered hand, bringing it to stand fully. Without warning he slammed fully into the solder bringing out a startled cry.

While Haytham slammed hard into the other man, he slapped Krosis on the backside brining up bright red glowing hand prints. Each slap made Krosis moan and jerk his hips forwards as if humping the bed.

Picking up speed, Haytham gripped the man's hips and slammed him onto his shaft bringing out beautiful gasps and small squeaks. Something not expected from such a tall rough looking soldier, only Haytham could make these sounds happen and knowing this made him smile.

With another deep moan and throwing their heads back, the two came simultaneously. They rolled to their sides, they both looked into each other's eyes with small smirks.

"Welcome home, Haytham." Krosis whispered as he leaned in so his lips to feather the man's forehead.

"Good to be back…" Haytham muttered back, the past months of restless nights and the energy used just now made him drowsy. Krosis watched the man fall asleep while propping his head up on an elbow and a gentle smile on his mouth.

**-_A_-**

In the morning after the two slept, Haytham awoke to an empty bed. Yawning while climbing out of the sheets, Haytham walked down the stairs to find his lover sitting in the kitchen drinking at a cup of tea.

The Grand Master made himself a mug and wrapped an arm around Krosis' shoulders so he could give a quick kiss on Krosis' temple.

"Good morning."

"Morning sir." At the warning tone, Haytham quickly let go and sat across from Krosis just in time as a pair of pretty little maids entered.

"Morning masters." The girls curtsied in practiced unison. Haytham raised a brow to Krosis in both question and defence.

"The old maid grew sick over the last month, her daughter and her friend are replacing her for the time being." Haytham hummed in understanding.

The young girls curtsied again and politely excused themselves to clean the rest of the small mansion. Once they were gone, Haytham looked to Krosis nervously.

"I will make sure they don't discover."

Nodding though not feeling any more at ease, Haytham sipped again at his tea to calm himself. He guessed all he could do was put his trust in Krosis.

"I need to return to my paperwork, excuse me sir. And once again, welcome back to Boston."

"Thank you Mr Alonso. I will be returning to New York this afternoon, it is appreciated for you letting me stay here again."

"Yes sir." Krosis saluted and returned to his office leaving Haytham alone to finish his tea.

Haytham sighed and rubbed his brow, after his first drink he poured another and another. Almost an hour into his wallowing one of the maids returned with the sheets bundled up in her arms, it made Haytham wonder where the large over blanket went to.

Did Krosis clean it before the maids arrived? That sounded like something the younger man would do, he had been trying to hide his sexual interest for a long time.

The second maid appeared and curtsied, "Master Kenway? I was asked to make you something to eat, do you favour anything?"

"Oh… some eggs will be appreciated. Thank you miss…?"

"I am Bella Turner, my friend is Francisca De'Pont…"

"Oh, she looked of French birth... Must be hard for her living here in Boston."

"Her family do get a lot of people harassing them for their accent…" Bella looked nervously towards the door where her friend was cleaning, "I worry for her… Krosis has done much in the short time though to keep them safe."

"Has he now?" Haytham pretended not to notice the one name bases the girl seemed to have with Krosis, "Have you known him for long?"

The girl started on making some breakfast for him while happily chatting away, "Oh yes, my mother has worked for him for about five years now. I have had the pleasure of coming along with her to help occasionally when he had no guests, he has been very kind to us."

"He is a good man, I have been very lucky to be one of his friends." The word 'Friend' left a bad taste in his mouth which he tried to wash away with the bitter ends of his tea.

"That he is sir, here is your meal." Bella placed the eggs with bread and strips of meat before him along the cutlery, she then turned to grab fruit out of the cupboards. Catching Haytham's curious look she gave an assuring smile, "Don't worry I am not taking anything I shouldn't, me and mother noticed he doesn't eat when he works on his papers. Mother keeps reminding me to make sure he eats."

"Good, force it down his throat if you need to." Haytham answered lightly, the girl laughed in agreement and took the bowl of fruits in to Krosis. The young man's laughter was muffled through the walls and it made Haytham twitch in annoyance.

Haytham was feeling jealous, he knew it too. He knew it was stupid, because Krosis did not like women, but it still made his hackles rise to hear someone else making him laugh. It should make Haytham happy to know someone is around keeping his lovers spirits up while his away.

The thoughts were interrupted when Francisca walked into the room after hanging up the wet sheets, "Hello sir…" She spoke quietly, as if afraid her accent would be recognised.

"Morning, your friend is in with Krosis."

"Thank you sir… Do you need anything else?" She spoke slightly louder when Haytham showed no anger at her accent.

"No, thank you. I shouldn't distract you from the rest of your duties." The girl curtsied and rushed off to continue her work.

With a heavy breath, Haytham left the empty plate and tea mug on the table and went in to check on Krosis. Thankfully Bella was not around, Haytham walked in and stood at the soldier's desk in a business like pose.

After a moment Krosis finally looked up with raised brows, "Something wrong sir?"

"I apologize; I must ride to New York ahead of time. I realise I have important business I have been putting off with Charles Lee." Worry filled the younger man's eyes as he read into Haytham's lie.

"Yes sir. Do you wish of me to escort you through the Frontier?"

"No need, you have important papers that I have distracted you too many times from already." Is what he said, even though he did want to ride alone with the man. He had something he wanted to say but wanted to say it when he was alone with the man.

"Of course, sir. I have kept your horse in the stables, ride safely and watch your back." Stiffly, Krosis stood and saluted his superior.

With a nod of his head, Haytham left his lover and the mansion behind. He thundered across the Frontier on his black horse trying to relax his muscles in the cool wind, winter was closing in on the land with its crisp scent.

Haytham had a gift custom made for the soldier, but he wanted to give it to the younger man in the right mood when alone.

Maybe they can have a 'hunting' trip through the woods?


	3. Festival Fun

**Chapter 3**

_Festival fun_

* * *

><p>"Bella and Francisca, can you take up Mr Kenway's bags into the spare bedroom." The two maids bowed and took the bags up with teeth clenched at the weight. Behind them, Krosis and Haytham sniggered at the sight.<p>

"General, it is good to see you again. I heard about your new placement in Boston from Charles… congratulations."

"Thank you sir…" The new Second-in-Command of Boston's Guard led Haytham into his office which wasn't piled with as much paper as it originally did, "I have a new office in the fort with the Generals, and I keep most of my papers there. Keeps here clean…"

"Of course, it is good having an extra place for work."

"Tea?"

"And chess?" The two men chuckled, Krosis lifted his chess board and placed it in the centre of his desk while Haytham pulled over an armchair.

"Bella!"

"Yes master?" The girl appeared in the doorway in a second.

"Please brew us some tea, thank you." The girl curtsied and rushed away.

Haytham had gotten used to the girls after the five years they replaced Bella's mother, who passed away not long after he had left that day so long ago. Bella, due to having no other immediate family, now lived along with her French friend on the Mansion's grounds in a small two room house.

"It looks like she is finally returning to her former self."

"Francisca has been a good friend and influence for her." Krosis made a move and scratched his chin.

They were quiet, Bella returned with the tea and placed mugs beside them.

"Thank you Bella, you and Francesca can have the day off. You two haven't had a break in a while and I heard there is a festival down on the main street of Boston."

The girls eyes brightened, "Is that alright? You don't want us to help with settling Master Haytham in?"

"It is fine my dear, go."

"Yes sir, thank you!" Bella rushed off to find her best friend, the sound of the two girls squealing in glee brought small smiles to the two men's faces. After some time they could be heard running down the stairs and leaving with polite but excited, 'Good bye!'

"To be young… now then…" Krosis stood and bent over Haytham with glassy eyes, "Maybe we can continue this game later?"

Eagerly, Haytham followed Krosis up the stairs and threw his clothes off. He didn't get the chance to full undress before Krosis was on him with teeth, tongue and hands. He moaned while struggling with the lace of his trousers between the distracting touch of his lover.

"Get. Clothes. Off. Now." Krosis chucked at Haytham and quickly threw off his clothing. The two wrapped around each other against the wall and humped against each other's hardness evoking deep moans.

Rough like always, Krosis slammed Haytham into the wall as each thrust got rougher. Frustrated with Krosis, Haytham pushed forward to send Krosis sprawling across his bed.

Swiftly Haytham landed on the man while baring his teeth, "I am not in the mood for slow, Mr Alonso."

"Yes sir." Krosis laughed and easily rolled them over, he kissed Haytham all over his neck and the expanse of his chest while running his fingers through the other man's even greyer hair. "How's this?"

A cry exited Haytham's wide mouth in surprise, he didn't expect Krosis' large member to dig into his body without oil. It was slightly painful at first but his body quickly remembered the warm pulsing girth and relaxed around it.

"You…" Haytham's voice was raspy with pleasure and mock anger. Krosis looked down with that sarcastic grin of his while beginning to rock his hips to bring out the older man's moans.

And it worked.

Tightly Haytham wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders and threaded his fingers through the freshly cut fine locks, they flowed through his fingers like water. Krosis moaned at the feeling of nails on his scalp and thrust forward harder.

The younger man moved back and moved so he was standing while Haytham was arched half off the bed, this allowed Krosis more movement to thrust forward harder. A raspy cry of pleasure was the reply to the action, "Do you like this better sir?"

Another moan, how Haytham loved it when Krosis used that powerful but submissive soldier voice, like a lowly foot soldier trying to please his superiors.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Don't stop and go harder?" Haytham said as sassy has he could manage in his lust, Krosis gave a smirk as sweat dripped down his chest. The Grand Master watched them trail down the expanse of his lover's muscled chest and licked his lips.

The grin of Krosis' became wider just before he spun the older man to the side, spread one of the man's legs up over his elbow and slammed back inside causing Haytham to moan and clench the sheets.

"Krosis!" The mentioned man threw back his head with a sigh as Haytham's walls clenched around him, reaching down he rubbed his own balls to quicken along his release.

A moan escaped the two, Krosis because he finally came and Haytham in frustration.

"What's wrong sir." Krosis was breathing heavily as he looked down at his superior with a knowing smirk, Haytham growled and knocked the younger man to the ground by rising up fast.

The Grand Master grabbed Krosis' hair roughly causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure so he was kneeling. As he cried out, Haytham slammed his weeping shaft into the warmth of the man's throat, they both moaned.

Standing to pound into the man's mouth, Haytham had a head spasm from the roof to Krosis as the younger man dragged his teeth down his lover. The sound of sucking and moans filled the room loudly, Krosis made the sounds coming from Haytham louder as he grabbed the man's balls and rubbed his fingers against the bottom of them.

A long airy sigh came from Haytham's slightly parted lips as he ejaculated into Krosis' mouth. The other man swallowed and licked up and down his softening shaft to clean it of his lover's nectar.

Slowly Krosis stood up from the ground; he ran his lips along Haytham's jawline as the older man tried to catch his breath, "Welcome home, Haytham."

"Thank you for this welcome home present, same thing you give me for all my birthdays though."

"That's true; want me to let you win in chess for a change?"

"That's not worth it unless I beat you in the game myself." Haytham laughed and kissed the tall man, "I appreciate the offer though. I actually was curious about this festival…"

"Ah! Of course, do you want to see it?"

"I have been to the festival only once, it would be interesting to see it again." He nodded at the younger man, they both took a bath together and dressed slowly.

While Haytham wore his usually clothes, Krosis buttoned up a long coat over his pants and shirt then threw a brilliant red over coat around his shoulders but positioned it so it covered more of one shoulder. Behind his back, Haytham frowned.

Krosis laughed heavily as he felt the weight of his hat being wiggled over his head, Haytham was a sucker for presentation. "Better now?" He held up his arms and gave a cheeky grin, a nod of approval and lusty eyes were his answer.

The two armed themselves in case of trouble and finally left the mansion, they climbed onto their horses, Haytham on his black one and Krosis on his light bay, and began to ride the short distance to Boston. Somewhere along the way it turned into a race.

Haytham was already jumping off his horse when Krosis came skidding to a stop at the Boston stables, "Took your time."

"Shut up." The words were filled with humour as Krosis easily climbed off his horse, the two paid the stable master to take care of their mounts for the day and went off to find the festival.

-A-

They just had to follow the music.

Redcoats marched down the streets playing drums and trumpets, other people from the village spun around the main street playing violins and flutes.

Haytham was blinded by the bright colours and noise, hundreds of people swarmed the street. Thankfully if was difficult to loose Krosis in the crowd as he towered over everyone by over a foot, and even if he did vanish Haytham had the eagle sight. Something not used that often for assassinating lately.

The two men stood at the side of the festival taking in the environment quietly with hands folded behind their backs. After a while Krosis spoke, "Something's not right…"

"What?"

"Bella and Francisca, I would have expected to seem them around or dancing… have you seen them?"

That did strike as odd to Haytham, the two girls always joyfully leapt to any chance of dancing. While Krosis went to ask around if anyone had seen the girls, Haytham brought forth his unused power. Golden lights surrounded the area where people were dancing, but faded. The girls were here only a little bit before the two men arrived but they must have stopped for a moment of rest… so where were they now?

"A group of women say they saw the girls dancing, gave them warm feelings…" Krosis muttered when he joined Haytham, "I… what is it?"

"They were dancing but left… follow me…" Krosis didn't ask how Haytham knew and followed like a good soldier, Haytham tracked down the lights. The gold led them into an alley way, "This way."

The two walked fast through the alleys until they heard familiar voices begging in terror, "Please leave Francisca alone!"

They looked at each other in quick understanding, Haytham skilfully scaled the walls and went to position himself in case Krosis couldn't get the girls out. Just as stealthily, Krosis kept to the shadows on the ground and snuck around the walls and fences. Bending down, he crawled across the ground in long grass to get to a hay stack.

Carefully the soldier wiggled through the hay so he was just behind one man harassing the two girls.

"Shut up, I am just asking the scum what she was saying. SPEAK. CLEARER. BITCH!" The man gripped Francisca's hair while he yelled slowly into her ear like she had a mental incapacity. No one was looking as Krosis drove a dagger through one of the men's heart from behind and pulled him into the hay.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Bella kicked at the ankles of the man holding her, he grunted in annoyance and threw her into a wall.

"BELLA!" Francisca tried to run to her friend only to have the other man grab her throat.

"Disgusting scum… How cute your little fake friendship is." The men laughed, not noticing another man's life extinguished as Krosis stabbed another and pulled him around a corner. Slowly he was making his way closer to Bella.

The man who had thrown her pulled her back to her dazed feet, her eyes rolled upwards then back down as she focused her attention on the bastard holding her friend.

"Let us go, I am warning you." The leading man laughed loudly and looked back at her.

"Or what?"

"My father is a powerful man in the army, harm me and my friend and you look for a life in a cell." Bella spoke strongly and without fear, a proud smile rose to his lips.

"Oh really? You look like maids to me…" The man chuckled darkly, but Bella didn't falter.

"I borrowed this dress from my friend… I broke out of home to come here. My mother…"

"I don't care for your excuses, all I want is this girl to know she is nothing." The man holding Bella covered her mouth to keep her from talking, she tried to kick and escape but the man held firm.

"BELLA!" The men leapt out of their skins at Krosis' strong voice, they turned with wide eyes to the massive man before them, "I thought it was you I saw. I had to get away from the lords I was escorting to find you, so I hope you… what are you men doing to my daughter and her friend."

"We were just playing, nothing serious sir!" The men let go of the girls quickly and scuffled backwards.

"Come here girls, Francisca your parents will be very worried for you… and you," Bella pulled a very convincing guilty look as Krosis looked down his nose at her, "You have much to explain to me."

The group of men turned tail and fled, once the area was clear Krosis grinned down at Bella. "That was very clever of you, why did your tone change so suddenly?"

"I… saw Master Kenway on the roof…" As Bella said that, Haytham leapt down from where he was hiding and joined them. "I hoped that if he was there so would you, I knew you would easily go along with any story I came up with so…"

"Very clever." Krosis pulled the girls into a tight hug, "I am glad you are both alright…"

A sob escaped Francisca, "I was so scared…" Bella hugged her friend tightly and Krosis rubbed her bright blonde head soothingly.

"You are safe now. Shall we return to the festival, or the mansion?" Haytham spoke softly as to not frighten the girls, Francisca looked up at him through her puffy eyes.

"Is it alright to… do one last dance?"

"Of course, I will go with you in case of more problems. Sir I apologize for disrupting you from your business." Krosis wrapped his arms around the girls and nodded to Haytham in understanding.

"No problem at all Mr Alonso. I might join you if I can finish in time." Haytham said farewell then walked away. While he went to hunt the remaining men, Krosis returned with the girls to put their minds at ease.

**-_A_-**

Once all men were disposed of, Haytham ran across the roofs to get to the main road faster. He leapt into the last alley and strolled out calmly, a smirk rose to his lips at the sight of the three.

Haytham's lover was there with a grin from ear to ear, he was spinning around with the two girls perched on his shoulders. He kept them from falling with an arm each wrapped over their thighs causing the dresses to bunch up.

People laughed and skipped a ring around the tall man, the two girls raised their arms and squealed out their joy.

"Master Kenway! Come join us!" Bella begged Haytham over but he shook his head and raised a hand, he wanted to watch them.

"Come on sir, this is a once in a lifetime experience!" Even through the joy in Krosis' voice Haytham could hear the true words, 'Enjoy your life with me because it could end tomorrow.'

And Haytham gave in, he walked over and smiled gently as Bella leapt easily from Krosis' shoulder without a care for her dress. The young maid grabbed both of Haytham's hands and pulled him over into the dancing ring.

"I am a little rusty my dear."

"We're are not dancing traditionally sir, only having fun!" Bella said with a large grin as she made Haytham spin without letting go of his hands, Krosis laughed as he twirled women around with his free hand and bobbled Francisca on his shoulder. The French girl was cheering and laughing, a group of French men began to sing a jolly tune in their native language and she joined them.

While grinning the whole time, Haytham twirled Bella around. As the dancing troupe moved close to the water, Krosis looked at them with a dark grin.

Lucky for Haytham that he looked up when he did in time to catch a screaming Francisca in his arms as she was thrown in the air towards him. Before anyone could react or understand Krosis' motive, strong arms wrapped around the three of them and they were flying through the air.

In a screaming breath, they were plummeting into the icy cold water. People looked over the edge while laughing as the four appeared in the surface, a group of Redcoats looked down as they recognised their Commander and laughed along with everyone.

While Krosis laughed in a hearty roar, the other three sent him harsh looks. "What?" He sarcastically shrugged and smirked.

"Mr Alonso…" Before Krosis could get away at Haytham's dark tone, the three pushed their weight onto him and dunked him beneath the water making his arms fly wild above the surface.

Around them, people leapt into the water with squeals of joy.

Watching this display, a young lad in white sat watching. No one paid attention to the half native as his eyes were glued to the Templar's as they tried to race to a post while the two laughing girls climbed out in their heavy dresses.

With a small sigh of longing, Connor walked away from the large grin of his father. But the image haunted him, maybe his father could be reasoned with?

Because he looked like a kind man.


	4. Caught like Deer

**Chapter 4**

_Caught like Deer_

* * *

><p>"Haytham…" Before the man entered the spare room close to Krosis', he paused and let the other man go in first.<p>

"What is the matter?" Was it something to worry about?

"Have you noticed anything about Bella and Francisca for the past month?"

"No, why?"

"No nothing, I must be imagining things." Krosis rubbed the light beard on his jaw, Haytham looked his lover up and down. The younger man was very handsome, more so with the forming wrinkles in his eyes and mouth. It made him look mature and dangerous.

It reminded Haytham of his own age, he was getting old. The thought hit him hard, what if he died? What would Krosis do?

"Something wrong?"

"No nothing." Haytham returned the words, "Just I don't like the beard, makes me think of Charles."

A laugh filled the room, "Let us go downstairs, Bella is cooking us a meal!"

That made Haytham rush, Bella's food was mouth-watering.

"Masters, I am almost done…" Bella spoke over her shoulder, Francisca was doing her best to assist but cooking was NOT her greatest skills.

After a passing time, a lovely meal was set before them. The two men hungrily dug into the food while the two ladies cleaned.

While eating, Haytham noticed Krosis was paying close attention to each young woman's movement through his lashes. Soon Haytham found himself spying on them, curious to understand what the fuss was about.

The first signal appeared when Francisca bumped knuckles with Bella, and suddenly they flinched away and tried to look anywhere but each other. Krosis met eyes with Haytham with the secret message, 'See that?'

Slowly Haytham lowered his head as yes while pretending to eat without watching the two ladies in the room.

That night, the two men sat out on the balcony drink tea and playing chess.

"So now you know what I was worried about."

"I wonder what happened between them, maybe a fight?"

"I don't know about that, they act the same to each other just they seem to be afraid of something…" Krosis looked worried, "I should keep my eyes on them."

"I will be certain to mention anything wrong that I see." The younger man's eyes brightened fondly as he smiled at Haytham in thanks.

The two men finished their game and went to bed, both feeling lost in the cold that their lover was only meters away from them.

**-_A_-**

In the morning, Haytham and Krosis went about their business. Once Francisca arrived, they paid close attention to the two when they were in the same room.

Every so often the men caught little moments like there had been last night. Every time the young women touched or got too close, they would flinch and rush away. It seemed worse when they knew Haytham or Krosis was there, they would peek over as if checking they hadn't seen.

Not finding out what the problem was or getting progress on work, Krosis grumbled and left his office suddenly. Only to witness one scene he did not expect.

At the sound of Krosis' steps, the young women flew apart. Terror filled their eyes at being caught, Krosis' eyes were just as wide as he gawped at them.

"Haytham!"

"What is it?" The older man walked down the stairs and frowned at the sight of the two ladies looked at Krosis with begging eyes, "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Guess what I just saw!" The two ladies flinched in fear making Haytham feel surprisingly queasy. Suddenly Krosis said in sing song like a bratty child, "Bella and Francisca kissing in the foyer!"

The two in question looked at Haytham with wide eyes, the man felt his own eyes widen slightly as he thought over this news and an answer to Krosis' sarcasm so he wouldn't frighten the ladies.

"That is ALL you wanted to tell me? I thought they were breaking boys into the mansion!" The two ladies looked like startled deer. That was not what they were expecting him to say.

"What?! I am just happy they weren't fighting, you old geezer!"

"What did you say, runt?" Haytham crossed the floor to glare at Krosis, "… Come here." The two women gasped as they witnessed the two men fall into a deep kiss. Red tinged their faces, while eye eyes filled with surprise and relief.

After a moment they moved back, Haytham frowned. "Get rid of the damn beard already."

With a huff, Krosis threw his arms in the air like a sour child and rushed up the stairs with a, "FINE, you never let me do anything!"

"Master Kenway… you and Krosis are…" Bella's voice was a quiet whisper of disbelief.

He looked down at the two startled girls with a gentle smile, "Been together since we first met."

Those words made them give bright smiles of relief.

"How about you two? When did all this start for you?"

While Francisca looked shyly away, Bella answered with a fond voice that made Haytham feel warm with understanding, "Francisca always knew, I didn't know she felt this way until last week… I noticed she was distant and I faced her when collecting herbs from the garden."

The two women looked to each other with loving smiles, how the two have grown in the many years. "She broke out crying and told me how she felt, all her fears and I just knew at that moment… I loved her too."

The two linked hands, their eyes were getting misty with tears.

"Your love is safe on this property, you are free to show it even in front of me and Haytham." Krosis kindly spoke from the top of the stairs, he had leaned on the rail to listen to the story. "Hug or kiss to your heart's content, just be careful when there are guests or open windows."

Laughs of joy escaped Bella and Francisca as they held each other, Haytham looked up at Krosis as the man called down to him. "You are coming Haytham, or should I drag you up?"

The two ladies blushed in embarrassment at Krosis' tone and went an even brighter red when Haytham ran up the stairs two at a time in his eagerness.

Inside Krosis room, Haytham kissed the man feverously. They no longer had to hide from the two maids; they could touch each other to their hearts content.

Stripping their clothes off, the two men ran their hands over each other's muscles. "Please, Haytham." Krosis' voice was low as he looked deeply into the other man's eyes; eagerly the Grand Master soaked himself in oil and slammed his lover face first onto the bed.

Holding his hard shaft firmly at the base, Haytham positioned his tip and thrust forward enough that only it entered. Krosis waited patiently with lust and anticipation as Haytham gripped him tightly around the hips.

A long moan echoed around the room as Haytham used Krosis' hips to slam hard onto his member so he could hit the nerves deep inside in one go. Without pausing even with the warmth making his knees weak, Haytham pounded his hips back and forth while making certain to hit the nerves in each thrust.

Every time he hit the spot, Krosis let out a grunt of pleasure. Removing one hand from his lover's hips, Haytham clenched his fingers into Krosis' hair and tugged back roughly causing the younger man to cry out and arch into the bed.

Gritting his teeth and curling his toes because of the pleasure, Haytham bit back a groan as Krosis pulsed around him and squeezed him tightly. Reaching his free hand around, the Grand Master gripped Krosis' own shaft and firmly clasped it at the base causing the younger man to squirm and whimper.

A fine layer of sweat was drenching Krosis' muscular back, Haytham drooled at the sight as he kept his pace. "Come now Mr Alonso. Shouldn't you be louder for your master?"

"Sorry sir…" Krosis apologized with an attempted sarcastic tone, but it drowned out in moans and gasps. "More, please sir…. More…!"

A smirk rose to Haytham's lips, he hunched over and bit his lover on the back of the neck evoking a strangled moan from the man. With his grip tight, Haytham ran his hands up and down the long and thick girth of the younger man.

The sounds coming out of Krosis raised an octave until he was gurgling out around drool as loud as he could. Warm wetness covered Haytham's hand as Krosis cried out pitifully with pleasure, but that did not stop Haytham from rubbing him.

Not even a second passed until Krosis was firm in his hand again, Haytham was running out of breath as he repeated his actions making Krosis come again. The younger man's voice cracked as he squirmed more, "Haytham… Haytham!"

"Yes?" Haytham leaned against his lover's ear and gave the sensitive feature a rough bite, drawing blood.

"Please, release inside me!"

Haytham moaned in pleasure at the idea, he leaned back to grip his lover's hips once again with his dry hand and began to pick up his speed with eagerness to reach his end.

Krosis was growing hard again in his hand, the man was keening as a third orgasm began to rise and clench in his balls. The speed Haytham was pumping him was almost painful as the older man tried to get Krosis to his level of pleasure so they could come together.

And after a long breathless moment, they cried out in unison. Haytham went still as he waited for all his sperm to fill Krosis' body, the white liquid made a puddle on the floor around his feet and some from Krosis soaked the bottom of the sheets.

The two men piled up onto the bed and sighed. Krosis laid on his back while Haytham faced into his shoulder, they folded their hands together across the younger man's stomach. Their two Templar rings glistened in the dull light, bright against the star like reflections along Krosis' tight muscles.

Slowly, Krosis stroked his fingers through Haytham's long hair as the older man drifted to sleep.

Tonight made them forget all their worries, and the recent deaths of their close friends.

Only Hickey, Charles and the pair of secret lovers survived their band of Templar's.

Krosis looked at Haytham's relaxed face sorrowfully, he knew the Grand Master also thought this, if they didn't survive which one of them would go first?

Would Krosis be able to live on if it was Haytham? He knew the Grand Master would force himself forward every day to keep the Templar ideals alive

He really didn't think he would survive without the older man. Maybe his want to protect Bella and Francisca will keep him going, Krosis wanted to protect their beautiful love.

A love that reflected his own towards his Grand Master.


	5. Fulfil Fantasies

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

_Fulfil Fantasies_

* * *

><p>Krosis bent Haytham over his desk and slammed into him. The older man bit back his moans as the two young women watched with glassy eyes from the doorway with hands gripping the pottery.<p>

The discovery of the two women's fantasies to see Krosis and Haytham together in their embrace was discovered when the Grand Master overheard the women talking, as he looked up at the stars on the roof above the balcony where the pair thought they were safe to speak.

He had mentioned it to Krosis with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders, if the women wanted to see then he didn't care if they saw. Krosis seemed to look more nervous about the idea but Haytham whispered to him all night as they laid together to sleep, "It will feel so good having you inside me with the girls watching… drooling over the sight of you dominating like submissive me…"

Making the younger Templar incredibly hard that night they hatched a plan the next day, while the ladies left to the kitchen for a moment to gather tea for the men, the two began to strip and touch each other.

When the women returned they stared with mouths agape at the sight of Krosis pounding into Haytham with a deranged look of lust on his face. They didn't flee nor drop their burdens, they only stood there transfixed with the sight of their fantasies.

Krosis threaded his hands through his lover's long dark grey hair while thrusting as hard as he could, Haytham almost bit through his tongue at the pleasure but a moan still escaped him. That made Bella gasp, when the two men looked over the women both went pale.

"Sir… we… were so sorry…" The usually brave woman stuttered, the pair quickly placed their burdens on the small coffee table in front of the two armchairs. They paused when Haytham spoke raspy out to them with humour.

"Why don't you sit down, you already have seen us. Why not watch until the end?" The women looked to each other then back, the two men were looking at them with lusty eyes.

Silently the two women fell back into the chairs, their mouths had gone dry at the sight.

Seeing they weren't going to flee, Krosis turned his attention back to Haytham with a frown. "Where are you looking?" He thrust in roughly causing Haytham to cry out in surprise and duck his face between his wrists.

Ignoring the pair of wide eyes, Krosis returned to pace with his pounding. The women's eyes got transfixed to his hand as it rubbed up and down around Haytham's member, this was the first time they had seen a man's cock. The fact it was their master and his more powerful lover made their bodies heat up.

Getting an idea, Krosis lifted Haytham so they both were standing without losing pace. He wrapped a hand around his lover's throat to hold him up right and bit at the man's throat, as he did this he met the eyes of both the women. He raised a finger and pointed it at them then down, the women followed his finger and went bright red.

Looking back up they met Krosis' eyes again, he pointed again but to Haytham's mouth. The two women looked at each other in silent question, and then they nodded and moved to stand in front of Haytham, who had his eyes shut.

Quietly, Francisca knelt while Bella, being the tallest, stood over her.

A loud cry of surprise and pleasure came out of Haytham as a warm mouth wrapped around him, Krosis released his throat so he could look down to see what was going on, that allowed Bella to grab his face and bring him into a kiss.

Haytham moaned into Bella's mouth, he wrapped a hand into her long braided black hair and kissed her back. His other hand threaded through Francisca's hair and used it to help her bob at a good pace along his burning shaft.

Wanting nothing more than to give his lover pleasure, Krosis wrapped his arms around Haytham's stomach and scraped his teeth along the man's pulse and shoulder.

There were bright lights beneath Haytham's eye lids, he had never had so many lovers pleasing him all at once, and he now understood why his father used to always go to bring home another woman and man, or more.

His balls tightened and his throat clenched at the pleasure, Francisca gasped around his shaft as he came down her throat. Her throat contracted around him as she gagged and swallowed his sperm, Haytham had to lean away from Bella's mouth with eyes rolling back as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

With a couple more thrusts, Krosis roared to the roof as he too came. The two men lowered themselves to the ground with the two women looking at them with worry and lust. "Are you two alright?"

At Bella's raspy question the two men breathlessly laughed, "Yes. Better then alright…" Krosis answered before kissing along Haytham's back.

Looking at Francisca, the three eyed the white substance dripping down her chin. Bella raised a brow and leaned forward, the two men watched with lidded eyes as the two women made out only inches away from them.

"Enjoy the show ladies?" Haytham chuckled as the pair finally separated, Bella licked her lips at the taste of man. They both looked at each other and then grinned down at Haytham.

"To think you both like men as well… am I the only one here who likes only ONE gender?" Krosis' witty comment made the two women laugh.

"That makes you perfect, Krosis." Bella said fondly, she gave the man a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The two ladies stood and evened out their clothes, they looked down at the men with shared grins. "Your tea is going cold boys. Wouldn't mind a repeat of this little show though, another day perhaps?" Bella laughed as she linked arms with Francisca and skipped away.

The two men chuckled before they embraced each other once again, a repeat of this was defiantly going to happen.


	6. Love like no Tomorrow

**Chapter 6  
><span>**

_Love like no Tomorrow_

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark outside on the mansions balcony, but that didn't stop the pair from savouring the starry night and each other's naked body in the moon light.<p>

With body glowing a pale light, Krosis bent against the pillar as Haytham slammed into him from behind, their moans echoed into the air like the howls of the wolves in the forest.

The two Templar lovers were spending the night together in any possible way, for in the morning Haytham needed to make a trip to New York for a couple months to try and deal with problems after Hickey's death and come to terms with the discovery of the Assassin's relationship towards him. Only three Templar's remained so the lovers took every opportunity in case one of them was next.

The thought frightened them, but not as much as it would a normal person. The Templar's knew death was always over their shoulders due to the Assassin's Order, whether they survive was up to fate and their actions.

Haytham came with a deep moan, he left the warmth of Krosis and spun to taller man around so he could kneel between his legs and take the other man's shaft deep into his throat.

With the simultaneous attention of Haytham's tongue on his tip and hand around his balls, Krosis came with a howling cry. Slowly, Haytham stood while dragging his tongue and mouth up the expanse of Krosis' stomach and chest leaving a trail of the younger man's own release behind.

Once upright, Haytham pulled the younger man into a deep kiss, the youngest Templar tasted his own come with a moan and kissed back powerfully. Their tongues rubbed against each other and on the roof of the other man's mouth.

The cold air of their soaked skin made the pair shiver, gasping for air they made their way back into their room. Inside the two wrapped around each other sombrely on their bed, "I miss you when you leave…"

Haytham gave a smile at Krosis' soft whisper, "So do I runt." They both chuckled at the old nickname; it did not match the tall forty year old man one bit. Especially when he was now the General of the Boston Guard, a position hard fought for through the years since they first met and joined forces.

A small smile rose to Haytham's lips at that, it reminded him of their first night together. At that night he did not think it would lead to such a long lasting relationship, although they were often at a distance for a long period of time, they would always write.

Although each letter had to be either coded or gave away nothing of their relationship if enemies waylaid them. It was a nuisance to hide, maybe when the Templar's succeeded in making Paradise then they could openly hold each other?

It was something he could only hope for now with so many of his friends gone.

"I will escort you to your ship in the morning?" Haytham hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes, it was late and they had spent much energy having sex from the room towards the balcony since the women had left.

**-_A_-**

With an indifferent expression after the women gave their farewells to Haytham, Krosis marched in front of his Grand Master. Politely he would pause when the Grand Master stopped to pat a dog or cat before continuing on, passer-by's stopped to gasp at the sight of the two men.

Krosis was in his long red coat with a hat in similar design to Haytham's, his sword was beautifully polished that early morning and his two long Italian pistols made people stay a good distance back.

From the shadows someone stalked them, watching each move the pair made as they walked through the streets. The feeling of dangerous eyes on them didn't go unnoticed.

"Will you be alright when I leave?" Haytham asked in a low tone, hiding his dread for his lover's safety beneath a calm voice as the hair on his neck rose.

"Of course, sir." Krosis answered in his firm soldier voice. That tone always made Haytham get goose bumps and go hard. The younger man's lip twitched at Haytham's look, knowing full well what that voice just did. For it was often that Haytham requested that voice during their sexual intercourse either together or with the women joining in.

"When I return" 'You will get it' Haytham's tone said everything; Krosis lowered his head in understanding while not letting his face show his humour and desire.

They arrived at the docks without a problem, though the eyes still followed them.

With a snap of his heels hitting each other, Krosis saluted and Haytham returned it with a less formal one, "May you travel safely, sir."

"I will, General. Be sure to message me if something arises."

"Yes sir." Krosis didn't stop saluting and held the position until Haytham disappeared onto his ship.

Relaxing his shoulders as a weary weight fell upon him at the loss of sight of his lover, Krosis spun on his heels and marched in the opposite direction. He needed to return to his office at the barracks and make certain everyone was doing their jobs before he could start his own patrol of the new soldiers.

'They are following me still…' Krosis paused and turned his head, no stalker was seen making him feel a twist in his stomach. Haytham had warned him about the Assassins and how they could move through the crowd, it was there that the Grand Master got his skills of stealth.

Taking in a breath, the General continued on while sticking to the main road for as long as he could. Fellow Redcoats passed by and gave him salutes and curt, "Sir" before they continued on.

With speed under his feet, Krosis made his way up to the fort he over saw. The guards saluted and opened the gate, the unnerving stare vanished once he was safely in the walls.

With hands folded behind his back, Krosis paced up and down the training area to observe the new recruits. After a quick report from the Instructor, the General excused himself to his quiet office where he began to write his reports and a couple of letters to Charles Lee concerning his dogs.

The other Templar had the annoying habit of breeding little yappers and kept bringing a full fleet of them over to Krosis' mansion whenever he visited, much to the pleasure of the young ladies. The man never let go of the chance to ask if Krosis wanted some of them.

Either Krosis had to persuade Charles to stop, or Haytham would give in and take a handful of the pups. How did he get stuck surrounded by animal lovers? Krosis swore his lover had a pocket specifically made to hold seeds for chickens and turkeys.

"SIR! We are under attack, we don't know how many but we have found some of our men dead." A solider barged in making Krosis' head whip up.

"Lead the way officer."

Outside, the three corpses were already lined up on the ground. Krosis bent beside one and examined the killing wound, "Stabbed to the throat… an instant kill."

"What do we do sir?" The Instructor asked.

"I want everyone to not be alone, always watch your backs and stay in sight of others. I want eyes up on the roofs and walls!"

"Sir, I think the enemy just broke into your office!" Another solider yelled while running over.

"You come with me, everyone else keep your eyes open." Krosis and one solider rushed away to the office, inside paper was blowing around in the wind from the broken window.

A small gurgle was the only warning before the guard with Krosis collapsed with a stab to the neck. Drawing his blade while leaping back, Krosis eyed his hooded enemy.

"What do you want Assassin?"

"Answers and your life."

A chill filled Krosis, he looked the man up and down then paused it his lips. "Is your name Connor?"

"The Grand Master warned you of me? That was wise of him."

"He told me he had a son…" That made the Assassin pause for he knew Haytham tried to keep it secret from the other Templars, "He wants to know about contacting your mother."

"My mother is dead, murdered by Charles Lee." The young Assassin stormed forward without a fear of Krosis' drawn sword, his tone was full of defensive hatred. "What would my Father want to say to her even if she was alive?"

"Before I answer any of your questions, I want some of mine answered." Connor hesitated before lowering his head in agreement, "What do you gain in killing me?"

"Freedom of the people, your men cause much pain to the innocent by your orders."

A frown formed on Krosis' face, "I don't order my men to harm the innocent people, they are meant to keep the peace as guards."

"I have seen your 'guards' execute men and women for simply talking out against the British, families are attacked for expensive fines and farmers have all their crops stolen!" The young man's tone made Krosis twitch.

"Those men and women are criminals who have murdered or stolen from the true innocent. The fines are placed to lower crime, if you commit a crime you pay up or go to prison. The crops are sent to the injured men and women in the middle of this foolish rebellion the greedy farmers wouldn't assist."

The Assassin was beginning to pace the floor looking more frustrated with Krosis' answer, "You Templar's always say that, that you do it for the good of the people. But you step on those people just for greed!"

"Don't you Assassin's do that too? These soldiers you kill without a care, do you not think that they have families, that they have no soul or cause because they wear red armour?" The Assassin flinched back as Krosis began to get angry and also because the words hit him, "And you kill those who go against your ideals. You killed Johnson, Pitcairn and Hickey because their dreams didn't suit your Order's creeds."

The General dodged backwards as the Assassin swung out with his tomahawk, "They were killers and slavers. They could have come up with other ways yet they went for the easiest and most profitable path."

"And isn't assassinating us the 'easiest' path for your order?" Once again Connor hesitated, "You could have captured us and locked us away somewhere. Yet to save resources your people just 'murder' us."

The clang of metal on metal echoed around the room, Krosis put all his weight into his sword against Connor's tomahawk and pushed the young man backwards into the wall.

"How is it our ideals are wrong when yours is just the same. Maybe you have different ways of doing things but the outcome is still alike."

"You take away everything humanity needs! Freedom, love, the chance to live without war or having someone control your life."

"You think Templar's are without love?" Krosis spat out his words, thoughts went to Haytham. How dare this child think he knew everything? "We know love and loss better than you and your Order, boy."

Connor struggled to keep the man's blade from his throat, Krosis steamed as he glared down at the Assassin.

"I have lost two close friends because of you." Krosis' voice cracked at the thought of Johnson and Hickey. He knew them before he knew Haytham and it hurt to remember they were gone, "I knew them for years and you killed them!"

Quickly, Krosis jumped back again as Connor tried to use his hidden blade. The General wasn't stupid, Haytham had made certain he knew all possible Assassin tricks.

"It broke our hearts to loose such men, even if Hickey was a bit selfish. But Johnson was kind hearted… all he wanted to do was protect your village and study the culture."

Connor retaliated against Krosis, the taller man avoided the hidden blade and threw the Assassin to the ground. The Templar took this opportunity to flee from his office while calling out to his men, "To me, there is an Assassin!"

Redcoat soldiers rushed to surround their superior with bayonets raised defensively. Another group ran around the office to check through the windows.

"The Assassin is gone!"

Nobody relaxed as they eyed every crevice. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, but the soldier with me was murdered. I want three of you to bring him out, be cautious because I don't want to lose more men." Three of the bravest readied their weapons and went inside, not long afterwards they came out with the corpse of their fellow soldier.

For only a moment, Krosis stood beside the four bodies that Connor had killed staring down at them with a dry mouth. These men died because the Assassin was after him, it hurt. He knew two of them men, he had heard them talking about their children over a warm fire when doing night duty in the fort.

A solider walked up to him and bowed his head, "Sir… the assassin was after you right?"

"It appears that way… don't worry." Krosis placed a gentle hand on the young lads shoulder and gripped it, betraying his sorrow and fear. "I will be alright."

Not looking comforted, the young soldier returned to his group to whisper with them. When they began to throw worried looks his way, Krosis turned and made his way around the walls to calm his nerves.

The Assassin, Haytham's son, almost killed him today… maybe he will succeed for the day was still bright.

Slowly he approached the Instructor who looked up with a stiff expression, "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes, I think I might return home before night falls. If the Assassin returns for me in the dark even more soldiers will be lost, don't worry… you keep these men alive."

The Instructor nodded in understanding.

Every soldier stopped what they were doing to watch Krosis make his way to the gates, they were quiet as if they knew they were witnessing his possible last moments.

And no one tried to stop him.

The guards at the gates saluted him with more vigour then usual and held the pose as he descended the hill.

The second he was outside, the burn of eyes on him returned. Connor was out there waiting and watching once again, knowing this made Krosis' neck prickle. A fine layer of sweat was forming on his brow that he hid with his hat.

Was it safer for him to return home? Connor would not risk harming two innocent women… but Krosis didn't want the two precious women to see his body and know he was killed just meters from them.

He didn't was to risk that. Krosis weaved through the streets with head raised, anyone who saw him knew he was going with purpose. No one needed to know that he was thinking that purpose was his death.

The eyes followed him all the way to the Green Dragon, the place that pretty much started everything. Inside he bought a drink and requested a room, "If someone comes looking for me, tell him where to find me."

The woman didn't question him, knowing that Krosis and the other Templar's always bought a room for a private conversation. Inside the room, Krosis removed his weapons and placed them on the end of the bed neatly. With a sigh, he fell into a seat and took a swig of his drink with trembling hands.

It didn't take long for Connor to join him.

The young Assassin locked the door and sat across from Krosis with hands folded on the table. He was quiet as the Templar drank his drink, not caring that he never once offered a sip.

Once the mug was empty, Krosis folded his own hands on the table with a small smile. His eyes looked hazily into the air, "When did you get me?"

"Before you escaped the door…" Krosis chuckled as he felt the poison in his blood stream, it was only a small amount, enough to slowly numb his limbs and make him feel ill but not kill him. The sharp pain from the poison dagger burned along his arm.

Connor leaned forward to place a hand on Krosis' shoulder to hold him upright so their eyes wouldn't leave each other, the Assassin was surprisingly kind and thoughtful, like his father.

"Where is Charles Lee?"

"I don't know at the moment, in his last letter he told me he was going somewhere and wouldn't write for a while."

"What about my father? Where does that ship head to?"

Struggling with a grunt, Krosis tried to fight against the pull of Connor's eyes to lie and protect his lover.

"New York…" Krosis finally whispered out as he shivered, it was like Connor's eyes were hypnotizing him. Haytham had once said that no one could lie to him when they were going to die. Did that mean the poison was worse than he thought?

No that wasn't it, the reason was Connor's hidden blade sticking into his collar. Krosis felt his heart clench, he WAS going to die.

A single tear fell from his eye and trailed down his cheek, this was going to break Haytham's heart.

"Why did you join the Templars? What was your purpose in their Order?"

"I am just a soldier your father met here… I joined the Order only because he asked me to." The Assassin tightened his lips.

"You knew nothing of the Order when you joined?"

"No, I am just a soldier…" Krosis repeated the words a couple of times as his vision blurred, "I only helped… Haytham when I could." His loyalty filled voice cracked as more tears fell from his eyes.

"What did my father want to say to my mother?"

"I am sorry…" That sentence made the younger man's eyes soften with sadness.

Connor removed his hood, he wanted to honour Krosis with seeing his face in the Templar's last moments. Something he didn't bother to do with all the other Templar's, besides Hickey due to not having his armour.

"Tell Haytham… I am sorry that I am going first, and tell Bella and Francisca that I hid my will giving them my mansion behind the painting above the fireplace…" Krosis looked into Connor's eyes and examined his face for the first and last time. Reaching up to cup the young man's jawline, a small sarcastic smirk rose to Krosis' lips even with his pain. "He lied to me… you really are as handsome as he in his youth…"

That made Connor's eyes widen in sudden understanding, but he didn't get the chance to get a confirming answer as the General's hand thumped against the table and his eyes glazed over.

Standing back from the corpse, Connor felt regret fill him as he looked at the dead man's still breathless smirk. He took a feather out of his pocket and placed it into the man's hands after removing the Templar ring.

Connor said some words in his native tongue to honour the man before he went through the dead man's pockets to find something that seemed important and might contain a part of this man's history and soul.

Around the Templar's neck, the Assassin found something. There was a gold coin like pendant with the Templar cross on the front, flipping it led Connor to read a small message that answered his unspoken question.

'I love you, secret but true. – H.K'

With a sickening feeling in his stomach, Connor climbed out the window and fled the fort. He would regret this day forever, the day he murdered his father's love.

**-**_**A**_**-**

The two last colonial Templar's and maids stood at the gravestone in sober silence. No one else was seen in the night as rain fell heavily around them.

Gently, Charles placed his hand on Haytham's shoulder to try and comfort him while to two women sobbed as quietly as they could. The Grand Master's shoulders shook even as he tried to contain his feelings, but thankfully the rain made perfect cover for his tears.

"I shouldn't have left him alone… I knew we were being watched by an enemy but… I thought they wanted me more." Charles felt his throat constrict at the man's usually strong voice as it cracked and broke down.

"You couldn't have foreseen this sir. Please, Krosis wouldn't want you to hate yourself…" Charles wrapped an arm around Haytham's shoulders while looking at the name on the stone, below their feet was a friend and lover.

"I know that Charles… I know." Haytham straightened his shoulders and took a breath, reaching out he placed his hand on top of the stone. "I miss you… I love you…"

Pretending not to have heard those emotional words, Charles and the women put all their attention on the stone. Only Haytham saw the white appear through the rain.

He turned towards the hoodless Connor catching everyone's attention, Charles moved forward with clenched teeth, "Assassin! You are the one that killed him!"

The two women howled in sorrow at Charles words making him pause and step towards them with worry, Haytham walked towards his son with a blank stare. "Why are you here?"

The young Assassin had his hands folded at his chest, something Haytham only saw when his son was trying to be polite, unthreatening or when he was nervous. "I… wish bring his last words…"

No one said a word as Connor recited the words he memorized, the two women looked to each other in surprise at the sudden news of the fortune they now owned then looked to Krosis' grave with small fond smiles. Haytham nodded his head in agreement to Krosis' wish, his throat clenching at the thought of his lover apologizing for going first.

"You took his amulet." It wasn't a question, Connor lowered his head as a yes, "Why?"

"It had soul, it was important. I couldn't let the soul be tainted…"

"Ah… Mohawk?" Connor nodded again, "Then keep it and go…"

"Master Kenway… but…" Charles stepped forward, "He has murdered everyone, including Alonso…"

"Connor, I told you to leave… do as I say." Haytham's voice made Charles go quiet at the authority he used and how he knew the Assassin's name.

"I am sorry father. He was a good man, I approve of him." With that Connor bowed and left through the rain.

"Your son… the Assassin is your son…" That news made Charles freeze up, no wonder Haytham seemed unable to kill the boy.

The three around the Grand Master watched as he fell to his knees before his lover's grave, legs finally giving out. Over the rain and wind they caught him whisper, "I told you he would like you…"

The voice was filled with relief, love and sadness. Haytham wrapped an arm around the stone while keeping himself up right with his other one buried in the mud that covered his lover and didn't flinch when Bella and Francisca placed their own arms around him tightly, as if they were trying to protect the older man from the rain and wind.

As if he wasn't there, Charles looked to the ground without a word and waited until Haytham decided to leave.

After watching the Grand Master and two women's backs as they walked away, Charles returned his gaze to the gravestone.

"Good bye, Krosis Alonso-Kenway… until we all meet again in Paradise…"

* * *

><p>Anyone else cry for Krosis?<p>

I hope you enjoyed this quick little story.


End file.
